Hell comes when new neighbour does
by killjoy-kirby
Summary: Some new neighbours move in...All quirky stuff happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**As Bree Hodge was peacefully sitting outside her lovely home filled with colour and flowers, a dull moving van with a big red stripe painted on the side drove past her house. She was quite surprised. She has never seen a moving van with a red stripe painted on the side of it in the neighbourhood. They pulled up out the front of her house, blocking all the sun. Bree got up. She put her unreplaceable china on her little table beside her and went to greet the new neighbours. She walked over to them.**

"**Hello. My name is Bree Hodge and I live next door."**

"**Oh Hi…My name is Charli and this is my son William."**

**Suddenly a dog jumped out of the car and ran up to Bree. "Oh hello little puppy." Bree examined the dog. Suddenly it jumped up onto her new dress. "Oh oh no."**

**She fell onto the ground. "Vandergraaf! Get of her!" shouted the new neighbour Charli. The dog pulled away. Bree got up with some help from William. "I'm so sorry about that", Charli said. "This is why we moved. The dog trashed the entire neighbourhood. They complained for us to move otherwise we would have to put him down. But we couldn't do that to him", said Charli playing with Vandergraafs ear. Vandergraaf pulled away and ran off. "Oh", said Bree, surprised that they would move for such a silly reason. "Well I better get back to my…ah…knitting and let you unpack", said Bree. "See you around", said William smiling at her suggestively. "See you", said Bree walking away. As she was walking she couldn't help overhearing their conversation. "William", whispered Charli. "I don't want you interacting with her anymore. You know what happened last time. We don't want that to happen again. We're already paying tonnes of child support and your only 15. Leave her alone." Charli walked back into their new home leaving William to unpack some things. Bree wondered to herself what that was all about. **

**She was just about to go up her steps when Vandergraaf ran fast back to the new neighbours. She looked at her China. It was smashed. "Grr", complained Bree. I guess there's more important things in life than China, she thought as she cleared it up. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**As Susan was washing the dishes she looked out the window to see what a lovely day it was. Suddenly a white moving van with a red stripe on the side drove past. It parked outside Bree's house. Susan could see that Bree went over to see what was going on. The dog jumped on Bree. Susan giggled to herself. "What are you laughing at mum?" asked Julie, Susan's daughter. "Oh just Bree. The new neighbours dog just jumped on her", replied Susan.**

"**Well mum can you keep it quiet? I'm trying to study for my giant exam". "Sorry Julie", Susan said apologetically. "I might go and see them after Bree", Susan said. **

**She saw Bree leaving so she took off her washing gloves and was making her way for the door. "Ah mum", said Julie. "You might want to change into some more older clothes just in case their dog jumps on you". "Ok…Whose saying my clothes are old?", Susan grinned. "Ah no one", said Julie. **

**Susan got changed and made her way to the new neighbours. **

**I hope I look alright, Susan thought to herself. **

"**Hi my name is Susan Myer. I live just over there", Susan said pointing at her house.**

"**Oh hey. My name is William.", said William looking Susan up and down. Susan took a step back at that. "So you live alone or what?", Susan asked. "Oh, Nah, me and my mum moved here. My mum is called Charlene.", said William calmly. "Ok", Susan said. **

"**So…you wanna go out some time?", asked William. "Excuse me?", asked Susan. "Do you want to go out some time…Like on a date", William asked. "Um…I'm married and I'm old enough to be your mother", Susan said taking a few steps back. "But I'm sure you could date my daughter. She's about your age. But you might have to wait for a while because she's studying for a exam. I'm guessing your studying too", Susan said trying to change the subject. "Um no. I dropped out when I was 14", said William. "Oh..", said Susan. " Well I have to get back to washing my dishes. I hope you like this new neighbourhood and make lots of new friends". "See you", said William**

**Susan turned to walk away. "Oh and if say you and your husband break up…I'm always gonna be here", said William. "Ok", said Susan walking away. What a freak. Susan said to herself. I wonder if he is some sort of physco. **


	3. Chapter 3

Day 2 of the new neighbours.

Edie was washing her car when she saw a handsome teenager jogging across the footpath. He stopped for a breather outside her house. Edie put her sponge down and went to go greet this boy. "Hi my name is Edie Britt", said Edie. "I'm William", the boy replied out of breath. "So you're the new neighbour I've been hearing so much about", said Edie. "I guess so", said William. "You look so hot and sweaty", Edie said suggestively. "Why don't you come on in and I'll make you a cool drink". "Oh nah I'm right", said William walking back to his house. "Besides, I'm into more older women then you".

Edie felt appalled. She had never been rejected like this before. "Ok…", said Edie calling back.

Edie went back to washing the car. I'll show him, she thought. No one rejects Edie Britt and gets away with it.

Meanwhile over at Catherine's house.

"Hey mum", said Dylan. "Yes Dylan?", replied Catherine. "Can I go to the movies tonight?", asked Dylan. "Oh I'm not sure. Who are you going with?", Catherine looked at Dylan. "Oh just a boy from school", Dylan said looking at her feet. "Really? May I know the boys name?", Catherine said. "Uh why do you need to know that? The question was can I go to the movies. So can I?", Dylan said getting inpatient. "With that attitude? No!" Catherine said walking up the stairs. "GRR MUM! YOU ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING!", shouted Dylan. "I'm going over to Julies!", Dylan yelled as she slammed the door. "Fine with me", said Catherine. "Just don't come crying to me when you get told off by Susan because Julie is studying for a exam".

Dylan made her way over to Julies. She knocked on the door. Susan answered. "Hi. How can I help you?", Susan asked. "Oh hey Susan. I was just wondering if Julie was home". Julie looked up. "Oh hey Dylan", said Julie making her way to the door. "Oh hey. Um I was wondering If I could hang out with Julie for a while. I know she's studying and all so I understand if you say no", Dylan asked. "Oh please mum", begged Julie. "I need a break from studying anyway. My brain is toasted". "I suppose so", said Susan. "But don't be too long. You still need to study ". "Yes mum", said Julie getting her shoes on.

Julie and Dylan sat on the grass in the park chatting about school and boys. Suddenly William jogged past. "He looks cute", said Dylan smiling. Julie and Dylan turned around and smiled at this boy they didn't know at all. He frowned back at them and kept jogging. "Oh my gosh. He totally ignored us", said Julie. "I know what a weirdo", said Dylan.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 3 of the new neighbours.

"Mike", said Susan. "The gutter is overflowing. Can you go up there and clear it?". "Alright Honey", said Mike. He got his extra cool Ladder out that he had brought from Jess's Cranny. "This looks like a tough job. I will have to go and place my ladder over near the drive-way which is surrounded with pop-plants", said Mike as he placed his ladder near some pot-plants and Taylor's trashcan. Mike climbed up the ladder. Just as he was about to clean some of the gutter gunk, a Frisbee flew past him. "Whoa", said Mike as he tried not to stumble. Suddenly Vandergraaf, the annoying dog flew past to retrieve the Frisbee that William had threw. Vandergraaf knocked the ladder and Mike went flying. He landed on the ground and hit his head on a pot-plant. Susan heard the crash and came running out. By the time this had happened William had already fled.

"Someone call 911", Susan screamed out. Bree came running out of her house. "Oh dear god, What happened?", she asked in disbelief. "Mike fell…Call 911", Susan said crying. "Ok", said Bree running back to her house in high heels.

Meanwhile over at the Scarvo house.

"Ha ha. I'm totally gonna beat you", said Parker to Preston. "I don't think so", said Preston. "I've had way more practise". Lynette came home from work. "Boys, are you still playing that play station? Go outside and get some fresh air. I need a nanny nap", said Lynette sounding tired.

"But mum", they boys protested. "This is the last level". "I don't care if you were champion. Young boys like you need good health", Lynette replied. "Fine". The boys put the controllers down and went to go and play outside. "Do you want to play Cricket?", asked Preston. "Oh nah", said Parker. "Afraid I'm gonna beat you?", asked Preston. "No. Fine I will play to prove to you I'm way better".The boys got the cricked equipment and started heading to the park. On their way they spotted a dog in the back yard of someone's home. They boys, not taking any notice of what their mother had warned them about a long time ago to not go into peoples yards without asking, entered the yard without permission. They went over to the dog and he ran away. "Oh well. We might see him around", said Parker. They started making their way out of the yard when they spotted a garden. "What's this?", asked Preston. "I dunno. Lets take it home and show mummy".


End file.
